


One Tiny Step

by eerian_sadow



Series: Click the Nokia [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gen, Trust, the nokia lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sam and Maggie find the Nokiacon, much more alive than they had thought.





	

They had all thought the little erratic mech created from Glenn’s cell phone had been deactivated in the tiny box Sector Seven had used to create it. Optimus Prime had even given a short memorial for the tiny bots that had been created and then robbed of life before they really had a chance to live. Maggie had felt awful about what had happened, but she had never been in a position to do anything that could help the little thing.

Understandably, it was shocking to find out that the little Nokia was much more alive than they had thought.

“What did you do to piss it off?” she asked as the little mech held its guns leveled on Sam Witwicky.

“I’m not sure,” Sam replied. “But I’d really appreciate it if you could do something more helpful than just standing there!”

“Right. So I run off to get help and attract his attention so that he shoots me instead. That’s a great idea.” Maggie tried not to scowl at him too much. His fear was justified; even a tiny mech could do some serious damage.

“So what do you want me to do then?” The boy’s voice sounded more angry than afraid now.

“I don’t know! Call Bumblebee or something!” She tried to keep her own voice even; getting angry at Sam wouldn’t help anything.

“Already tried that. For some reason I have no service right now.” He glared pointedly at the little mech.

She sighed. Taking matters into her own hands was not something she really wanted to do, especially with a miniature Decepticon, but it seemed like it was time for drastic measures.

Carefully, Maggie took a step forward. At the sound of her heels on the floor, the tiny mech whirled around and leveled its weapons on her. She did her best not to flinch and knelt down in front of it.

“Hey there,” she said softly. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

The mech chattered angrily and shot the floor in front of her knee.

“What was that for? I haven’t done anything!”

The Nokia chattered again. His tone turned from angry to confused as he looked from her to Sam and back.

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Maggie repeated gently. “We didn’t know what Simmons was going to do.”

The tiny mech lowered his weapons slowly. He chirped softly, questioningly. His features were harder to read than the larger mechs’, but she though he was looking up at her hopefully.

Carefully, the hacker extended her hand to the mech. “Let us help you?”

The mech tossed another glance at Sam. Then, carefully, he stepped into Maggie’s palm.


End file.
